gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Type
The Truffade Z-Type is a gang car in Grand Theft Auto 2 (driven by members of the Zaibatsu Corporation) and a classic luxury grand tourer in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. 2D Universe The vehicle appears in the Downtown, Residential and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City in GTA 2, all driven by the Zaibatsu gangs. It gives a silenced machine gun when crushed. The Z-Type is inspired by the 1937 Bugatti Type 57 Atlantic. Like its counterpart in GTA V, it has very characteristic handling, with a high top speed and excellent acceleration, but is very prone to tailspins and can be difficult to control. However, in the hands of an experienced driver, it can be a useful getaway car, especially in timed missions. Z-Type (GTA2) (Larabie).jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the vehicle. Z_Type_gang.jpg|The Zaibatsu Corporation Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type-GTA2.png Z-Type-GTA2-GBC.PNG|The Zaibatsu Z-Type in the GTA2 GBC port. Z-Type.png|An unmarked Z-Type (with lights) HD Universe The vehicle is a sleek classic coupe made by Truffade. It is based on the 1937 Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic and the 1937 Talbot-Lago Type 150 CS. Like many other vehicles in the series, the Z-Type has no reversing lights, but contains two orange tail lights, which appear to be indicator lights. The round circle with the Truffade logo on the rear appears to be a boot/trunk, and contains a spare tyre. Performance GTA 2 GTA V The vehicle is powered by a massive V12 engine, which is capable of powering the vehicle up to impressive top speeds. The car has a very characteristic handling that results in its ability to calmly accelerate and easily weave through light traffic. This gives the player the impression that it is a relatively easy car to drive, but it is also prone to sudden and unexpected spinouts upon cornering at any speed. Due to its poor weight distribution and soft suspension, it is prone to oversteer, and counter-steering is extremely difficult. GTA V Overview Prominent Appearances in missions *Eye in the Sky *Pack Man Notable Owners *Chad Mulligan (formerly) *Devin Weston *Red Valdez *Tony Posada *Trey Welsh *Uno Carb Gallery Chad Mulligan Z-Type.jpg|Chad Mulligan's all-black Z-Type. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|A modified Z-Type owned by Tony Posada. ZType-GTAV.png|A pre-release screenshot of the car. Z-typeTruffade - cropped.png|Engine close-up. The engine is incorrectly mentioned as an inline-8 but it has 12 cylinders instead with 8 spark plug leads. ZType GTAV Spare Tyre.jpg|Spare Tyre located in the rear. Car-interior-z-type-gtav.png|Interior Z-Type_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Z-Type-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|A Z-Type being chased by an Interceptor in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Locations GTA 2 *Downtown District: **Zarelli **Omnitron **Zaibatsu HQ *Residential District: **The Village **Xenoton **Cayman *Industrial District: **Bayano **Sennora **Lattero **Escobar **House Of Guns (parked) GTA V *Can be bought for $10,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net in story. *Can be bought for $950,000 from the same website in GTA Online. *If the player parks it in Trevor's Vespucci Beach parking spot with Franklin after obtaining it during "Eye In The Sky" and kills themself, it will most likely still be parked there if the player hurries back in a taxi, as long as they don't actively drive any other vehicle in the meantime. Trivia General * The Z-Type, the Furore GT and Panto are only featured in two GTA games, both being set in 2013. * The default radio stations for the Z-Type are: ** GTA 2: Futuro FM or Lithium FM (Only after "Radio Za-Za!"). ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. GTA 2 *A Zaibatsu member can be seen driving the Z-Type in the introduction scene at the Residential District, to run over a Redneck member. GTA V *The Z-Type is one of the oldest cars in GTA V, along with the Hotknife, Duneloader, Rat-Loader, Roosevelt and the old Tractor. *It is possible to buy more than 8 Z-Types even though Devin Weston and Legendarymotorsport.net claim that there are only 10 in existence, and two are already owned. *Aside from service and emergency vehicles, the Z-Type, Stallion, Stinger, Panto, Tour Bus, and Furore GT are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to reappear in the HD Universe. *When at top speed, the Z-Type can slowly outrun all cars in the game. *If given the right paint job (and possibly the right crew emblem) from Los Santos Customs, it will resemble the Zaibatsu Z-Type from GTA 2. *The mostly likely reason for its relatively cheap price in GTA Online compared to its story mode price is that it is quite hard for the player to get $10 million without playing extremely hard, or mods, cheats or glitches, or even having to pay vast sums of real money in order to obtain such an amount. See also * A-Type * B-Type Navigation }} de:Z-Type (2) es:Z-Type hu:Z-Type pl:Z-Type Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:Gang vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class